Terminator: Dark Fate
(United States)|budget = $160-200 million|preceded = Terminator Genisys}}Terminator: Dark Fate is a 2019 American science fiction action film directed by Tim Miller. The cast of the film consists of Linda Hamilton, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Mackenzie Davis, Natalia Reyes, Gabriel Luna, and Diego Boneta Plot 27 years after the events of Terminator 2: Judgment Day, a new, modified liquid metal Terminator (Gabriel Luna) is sent from the future by Skynet in order to terminate Dani Ramos (Natalia Reyes), a hybrid cyborg human (Mackenzie Davis), and her friends. Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) comes to their aid, as well as the original Terminator, for a fight for the future. — Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox Cast *Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor: The mother of John Connor, who will become the future leader of the Human Resistance in the war against the machines (Skynet). She hunts and kills Terminators to prevent Judgment Day and forestall the coming conflict. *Arnold Schwarzenegger as T-800 "Model 101" / Carl: An aging Terminator, one of several sent back in time to kill John Connor in the past. Having abandoned its mission and living in seclusion, it is recruited by John's mother Sarah to help protect Dani Ramos. :*Brett Azar serves as the body double for the young T-800, while CGI will be applied to recreate Schwarzenegger's facial likeness from the 1990s in flashback scenes. *Mackenzie Davis as Grace, a soldier-assassin converted into a cyborg and sent from the future to protect Dani Ramos from the new advanced Terminator prototype. *Natalia Reyes as Daniella "Dani" Ramos, a young woman targeted for termination by the new advanced Terminator prototype. *Gabriel Luna as Rev-9, an advanced Terminator sent back in time to terminate Dani, consisting of a traditional solid endoskeleton surrounded by a "skin" of mimetic poly-alloy. In contrast to the similar T-X, Rev-9 possesses the ability to separate these two components into two separate, fully autonomous Terminator units. *Diego Boneta as Miguel, Dani's brother. *Edward Furlong as John Connor: The son of Sarah Connor, portrayed as a messianic figure who was destined to save the remnants of mankind upon Judgment Day (a nuclear holocaust that would claim three billion human lives), years in the future, from an apocalyptic war against the machines (Skynet) as leader of the Human Resistance, as well as the more specialized resistance unit he personally led, Tech-Com. :*Jude Collie serves as the body double for young John Connor, while CGI will be applied to recreate Furlong's facial likeness from the 1990s in flashback scenes. *Steven Cree *Enrique Arce Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Films directed by Tim Miller Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Alternative sequel films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Cyborg films Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Terminator films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Films shot in Spain Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Rated R Category:Films Category:Films about the future